Teen titans high
by Maddalynn Redfox
Summary: Teen titans in highschool, ROBSTAR AND BBRAE AND CYJINX LATER! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope u enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. CALL BATMAN!**

Characters:

Gar/Garfield: Beast Boy. Last name: Logan

Rachel: Raven. Last name: Roth

Kory: Starfire. Last name: Anders

Richard: Robin. Last name: Grayson

Vic/Victor: Cyborg. Last name: Stone

_gars pov_

"WAKE UP!", my mom screams from downstairs. Why do I have to get up at...I check my alarm clock... 6:30! Wait, oh yeah I have to go back to school. I quickly put on a graphic tee, jeans, and my black converse. I run downstairs eat 2 bites of cereal and run to my car. I am driving to school and I end up getting everyone coffee exept Rach and Kory I get them fru-fru coffee that they love. I get to school and I see Vic by his convertible. I go over and hand him his coffee. "Dude, thx I needed the wake up call.", he quietly says in thanks. Ric comes soon after I do and thanks me for the coffee as well. Then Kory and Rach come and I give them their coffee. They both friendly kiss my cheek in thanks because clearly they needed sleep. Then the bell rings for us to get our new schedules.

Gars schedule:

History Ms. S

Reading Ms.M

Math Ms.B

Science Ms. C

PE Coach Moss

(Gar has kory in history , Vic in reading, LUNCH, Ric in math, Rach in science, and all of them are together in PE.)


	2. Chapter 2

_ravens pov lunch (outfit: black tank top, skinny jeans, heeled sneakers, hair down and curled.)_

I go to the cafeteria and get in line. Take a guess who shows up next to me... yep Garfield Mark Logan. The boy who I secretly have feelings for, the boy who always trys to put a smile on my face, the handsome vegetarian who always sees the good in even the worst people, the boy who I love. "So Rach whatcha gettin?", he asks. "Umm probably salad", I reply. "How about we all go to Burger Bunch!", he says with much exitement. "Aren't you a vegetarian?", I ask. "Yeah, but they have the best fries in the whole entire freakin world!", he pleads. "Ok, is everyone there?", I say. "Yeah they're in the car", he says. "Okay, let's go.", I reply. We go to buger bunch and I order a portabello mushroom burger, Vic gets the extreme meat lovers burger, Kory gets the bohemian breeze burger, Ric gets the blue cheese burger, and gar gets fries and a tofu burger. Ric pays since he's kinda rich we thank him and we all go back to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Korys pov PE (gym outfit: tanktop that's blue and in white letters it says DC highschool, SHORT shorts that are whit and have in the corner DC highschool, and black running shoes. For the guys its a tee shirt with school logo, longer shorts with the same thing, and black running shoes.)**

We take gym and its not the worst thing in the world. I mean we did swimming today in PE (boys swimtrunks no shirt, girls blue bikini top and bottom.) And when Richard took off his shirt I mean WOW HE HAS ABS! Raven also fainted but she was fainting because of Gars abs. But, me and raven took down the boys in swimming. Me and raven are best friends besides you know her and gar and me and richard. Raven bursts in the room and whispers in my ear, sleepover at rics house 8. My dad is ok with me spending the night at richards house as long as I don't get like pregnant or anything, which I plan not to. I pack my pyjamas( orange tanktop and pink booty shorts), my pink I phone, headphones, and clothes for tommorow( purple crop top, skinny jeans, and my purple converse, plus undergarments.). Rach picks me up in her car and we go to Richard's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Richards pov sleepover ( outfit: red tshirt, jeans, and no shoes just black socks.)**

Soon Vic and Gar get here and help me set up my living room for the sleepover. We make a little tent like thing and we put tons of pillows and blankets down. Soon after, the girls get here and we all get in our pyjamas( kory: read chapter 3, rach: black tanktop and long indigoish pyjama pants, vic: gray tshirt and long plaid blue pyjama pants, gar: white tshirt and plaid green pyjama pants, and me: gray tshirt and red plaid pyjama pants.), and play truth or dare. " I call going first!", gar shouts. " Okay, truth or dare?", vic asks. "Dare", gar replys. " I dare you to go up to kory and check her out, then we will see the hilarious reaction of kory slapping you in the face because she hates it when guys do that.", she whispers to only me and gar. Gar checks Kory out, he gets slapped, and we all laugh in his face. "Rach, truth or dare?", gar asks. "Truth", she responds. "Who is your crush?", gar asks. Rach blushes and says something that will give me the courage to make a leap of faith for me and kory, she says...You. Gar blushes a little and they finally kiss. After 5 years of not admitting that they like each other finally the day has come. And kory looks at me with this look that is saying, I love you too Richard. And I make that leap of faith I have wanted to make for so long. I kiss her and she kisses back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vics pov beginning of school day. (Outfit: aeropostale tshirt, jeans, blue hightops)**

Me and the gang(him,kory,richard,gar,rach) are in the courtyard when all of the sudden I see the most beautiful girl. She has curly brown hair with pink at the ends, magenta eyes, and fair skin.(Jinx! But her name is Jenny Hex) She is walking and a feeling waves over me and my knees get weak. "Oooh it looks like Vic has a crush!", the gang says in sync. "Yeah it looks like I do", I reply. The bell rings and I am dying to see if she is in any of my classes.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But I have to do Jenny's pov!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jenny's pov class with VIC! (Outfit: dark purple tanktop, skinny jeans, black converse.)**

I walk in to my class and I go up to my teacher and hand her my schedule. "Ahh Miss Hex, welcome to my class. I am Ms. Mayeye and this is 2nd period Reading.", she says. "Miss Hex please take a seat next to ",she says. He waves his hand a little and I sit next to him. He is kinda cute. Darker Tan skin, very buff and muscular, he must be an athlete, very handsome., I think to myself. Before we start class he whispers to me," Hey my names Victor, but you can call me Vic." "What's your name? ", he asks. "My name is Jenny but you can call me Jen.", I reply. Class goes by quickly and me and Vic talk and get to know each other with an occasinal, "Miss Hex and Mr. Stone, STOP TALKING!". When we are walking out the door he says, "So, I'll see you at lunch?" He leaves with a wink and we go to our third periods. I sware I almost fainted 4 times in one period that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Richard's pov this morning weekend saturday ( he's sick and in his pyjamas obvi)**

*Calls Kory*(btw they are dating so are gar and rach) "Hey Baby, what's up?", kory says. "I think I'm sick...", I reply. "Well what are your symptoms?", she asks. "I have a fever of 105 and I'm coughing a lot.", I say. "Is your dad home?", she asks. "Nope just me", I say. "I'll be right over",she says. I hang up and try to stay awake until she gets here. I fail misrably.

**ok sorry again for the short chapter. Korys pov next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Korys pov rics house (outfit: purple tanktop, purple mini skirt with gray belt, and gray heeled boots.)**

I get to Richard's house and I go upstairs to his room. When I get to his room he's fast asleep. So I kiss his forehead and make some chicken noodle soup for him. When I get back he is awake and reading a book. "Hey, I see your awake", I say. He nods in reply and I hand him the soup. I sit next to him on his bed and we watch sinister. I only agree to watch it so when I get scared I can bury myself into his chest. And I can be close to him. At the end of the movie we fall asleep together my head on his chest, his left arm around me, and his right hand if laced together with mine. Before we completly fall asleep, we talk about deep stuff. "My dad joined the army", I say. "Kory, are you living with anyone because I know its just you and your dad at home.", he replys with much concern. "No", I say. "Kory you need to live with someone...", he says sympetheticly. "My dad will get home soon, don't worry.", I reasure him. Then we fall asleep. We wake up to my phone ringing. I walk in the hall and take the call. "Hello?", I say. "Hello, this is the army corporal, are you Miss Kory Anders, daughter of Mr. George Anders?", they ask. "Yes, I am", I answer. "We are sorry to inform you that your father has died, Miss Anders.", they say. "No, No, this can't be happening!", I scream inbetween crys. "We are so sorry for your loss Miss Anders", they say. And they hang up. Richard runs out in the hall and I run to him crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?", he asks. "My...My...dad died in the army!", I say crying. He comforts me and I bury my head into his chest. We stand like that for hours and he dosent care because he is willing to do anything for me. "Hey Richard, shouldn't your dad be home by now", I ask while sniffling."Well he kinda left to live with some woman, but he leaves money for food and the house and stuff so...", he says. "Oh, I'm sorry", I say. "Don't be sorry for me, I should be sorry for you", he replys. "Hey Kory?", he asks. "Yeah", I say while still sniffling. "You could live with me", he says. "Really?", I say. "Yeah", he says. "Okay, I'll go home and start packing.",


	9. Chapter 9

**Korys pov her house **

When I get to my house I pack enough clothes for a week so I have a week to pack up my house. Then I just have to sell it. I go in my dads room and I just break down. I grab his photo of me and him when I was only 7 and put it in my suitcase. I walk outside and everyone is there, reaching out they're arms. Even rachel. We all have a big group hug and richard reassures me be saying, "We'll be your family now". I tear up in both happiness and sadness and we all go back to Rich...er no...our house. By our I mean Richard and my house. We finally get there and richard shows me my new room. It has a full sized bed, vanity,nightstand, and dresser. And it has a bathroom. I put the picture on my nightstand and I set my suitcase on my bed. I hug richard again and Victor says, "We'll leave you two alone". They walk out and in the next few hours we basically makeout.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gars pov (black tshirt, jeans, and sneakers.)**

Me and Rachel go to a movie after we leave Korys place. "Two tickets to The Dark Night rises please", I say to the teller. I hand her my debit card and she gives us the tickets. We get one huge blue raspberry icee, and a popcorn to split. We get seats that are pretty much in the middle and the movie begins. Batman kicks him in the shin. Rachel scoots a little closer. Batman punches him in the face. Rachel leans into me. Batman kicks him in the stomach. I put my arm arond her. Batman pins him down. We stare in each others eyes. Batman shoots him. We are making out. BEST MOVIE EVER! Her taste is like the icee, but minty fresh as well. Her skin is so soft and pale that it is making her glow. She kisses harder and I whisper on her lips, "Looks like someones a little fiesty today". "Well someone has to be", she replys. We makeout the whole entire movie and I'm suprised no one has said get a room yet. I was so distracted I probably wasn't listening though. That night we are out on the docks and we confess our love to one another. This was the best night of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachels Pov (black with white writing hollister tshirt, skinny jeans, and heeled sneakers.)**

I get back home and when I get inside I shrink against the door. "Had a fun night", my mom arella says. "Oh yeah", I reply. My dog Trifor comes over and licks my face and I say, "Whoa there I've had a lot of kissing tonight". "Oh really", my mom asks. She goes into her fake teenage girl voice and says, "Tell me everything!". So I tell her everything and we just talk until about midnight and we go to bed. I love my mom she treats me more like a best friend but will be my mom when she needs to be. I go to bed and I have a very, very good dream that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Robecca for reviewing! And enjoy the story!**

**Jennys pov (pyjamas: pink spaghetti strap tank top, black booty shorts)**

*Calls Victor* "Hey Jen whats up", vic says. "Nothing besides being bored out of my mind", I reply. *in the background* "DUDE JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!", gar says in the background. "Was that Gar in the background?", I ask. "Yes it was, AND HE IS BEING VERY IDIOTIC RIGHT NOW!", vic half says half screams. "Then its a yes and what time will you pick me up?", I say. It takes a second for Vic to realize that I am saying yes to the date. "Oh uh yeah uh is 7 good for you?", he asks. "Yep see you at seven", I say and hang up. "YES!", I scream. And I start prancing around my room like a little girl. "YES, YES, YES!", I keep screaming. I pick out an outfit, a classic little black dress with a silver feather necklace, and black wedge high heel sandal kinda thing. And it all goes with my clutch purse. I take a shower, and curl my hair, brush my teeth, get dressed, and put on mint candy apple perfume since it is winter after all. "Jenny! Your friend is here!", my mom says. I go downstairs and see Vic. "Alright you two, have fun and be home by midnight!", my mom says. We go out to where his car is parked and he opens the door for me. "Why thank you good sir", I say in my worst british accent. He gets in the car and says, "Well Miss Jenny, where would you like to go this evening?", he asks in his worst british accent. "I don't know its up to you", I say. "How about dining tonight at the esteemed Twist Asian Fusion", he says. "Okay, let's go", I reply. And he starts the car. For the car ride we make small chit chat until we get to the restauraunt. We walk in and the hostess asks, "Party of 2?". "Yes", vic says. They give us a small table near the middle and give us menus. I don't want to order anything expensive because vic is going to pay, so I order lo mein, and he orders teriaky chicken. We talk about life and our beliefs, and what we have in common and don't have in common. We get our food and its delicious. Then we end up going back to his house. We are watching breaking bad and he asks, "Do you want to go swimming?". (Ironic right, cyborg can't get wet!) "Its the middle of winter!", I exclaim. "I have a heated pool", he says. "I don't have a bathing suit", I say. "You can borrow my sisters", he says. "Okay", I say. He goes in his sisters room and me and her are like bffs, we knew each other since preschool. She hands me a black bikini and I go change in her bathroom. I come out and say, "Well?". "Jen you look hot!", she says. "Thanks Bea", I say. (Bumble bee is vics sister!) I go out in the hall and vic is on the couch waiting for me. I go up behind him and attempt to scare him but he heard me coming. We go to his backyard and just act like idiot 5 year olds in the water. He attacks me with water I attack him with water. We end up sitting at the edge of the pool him on the ledge me on his lap. We just look in each others eyes and blam we connect like magnets. We share a long sweet kiss and the inside of me explodes, and the outside of me just goes with the flow. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?", I ask. "Yeah something like that he replys and the magnets turn on again. I get home and I just do my happy dance all the way to my room until I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vics pov**

Man, I have had the best night ever! I kissed Jenny, Jenny is now my girlfriend, and I KISSED JENNY! I gotta call Gar. *Calls gar* "Hello?", gar says. "I KISSED JENNY", I exclaim. "Did you make out with her", gar asks. "Yep and now we are officially a couple", I say. "Dude, that's great", he says. "I however made out with Rachel at the movies", he says. "Not as good as making out with her in a pool while she's on your lap!", I fight back. "OMG DUDE SO SHE WAS LIKE IN A BIKINI ON YOUR LAP!", he says. "Yep", I say. "You my friend, are one of the luckiest men alive.", he says. "So I was thinking for our summer vacation we all go on a cruise!", I say. "Well Kory is selling her house cause she has to live with ric now so she has a lot of moolah", he says. "We should all get together and have a triple date so we could plan this out", I say. "Okay you call Ric and kory", he says. "Okay, bye", I say. And hang up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rics pov**

*Vic is calling* "Hey", I say. "Triple date, You and kory, gar and rach, and me and jen. You in?", he says. "Yeah but your dating jenny?", I ask. "Yeah", he says. "Okay cool are we going to Burgerfi?", I ask. "Yep be there at 8 ok?", he says. "Okay, bye", I say. And hang up. "Who was that?", Kory asks. "Vic, apparently we are going on a triple date with him and jen-", I say. "Wait Victor and Jenny are dating?", she asks/interupts. "Yeah, and then it will be gar and rach, and you and me", I finish. "Okay what time?", she asks. "8", I reply. "Crap, that's in 45 minutes!", I gotta get ready. I watch a 20-20 and kory is ready when its over. We go to Burgerfi and we all sit down at a big table. "So guys I was thinking for summer vacation we could all go on a cruise", vic says. "Where are we gonna get the money?", rachel asks. "I could provide the money since I'm selling my old house", kory says. We all agree and rachel gets out her laptop. ( if you didn't know I wanted to make her a computer geek) We decide to do a Carnival cruise and we start. Port: Jump city. Destination:- "Where should we go?", she asks. We all agree on Caribbean. Destination: Carribbean. We get a seven day cruise that goes to grand cayman, cozumel, roatan, and belize. (I went on that cruise last year!) We also get two rooms a girls room and a boys room. Then we buy it. All we have to do is wait...


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachs pov**

We all meet at Richards house to go to the cruise. We get there and the line takes forever but we talk until its our turn. We all get room keys and VIP passes, that means we can have other drinks besides water and lemonade. We get on the boat and we each go to our rooms to unpack and wait for the saftey drill. Me and the girls talk until we hear the alarm. We meet up with the boys in their room, we have connecting rooms, and we go to deck d I think. After the drill we set sail and we go explore the boat. Our dinner is the second serving so we eat at around eightish. We end up getting our bathing suits on and go to the pool. We act like 5 year olds and scare all of the children out of the pool. My long violet hair sways in the water and I like when it does that. Gar even gets me a daquiri in a puffer fish cup. We stay in the pool until around 7 when we have to go back and get dressed for dinner. I wear a sleevless dark blue dress that is short and is really tight on the skirt,and black heels.I put my hair down and curled. Jenny wears a long black flowing maxi dress with sandals and her hair is in a side braid. And kori is wearing a purple tank top dress and short gray wedge boots, her har is down. The boys knock on our door and they look really nice. I go over to gar and say, " Well you really clean up nice". "Thanks, you look beautiful by the way", he whispers back and I blush. We go to dinner and I get steak so does kory and jenny. Vic and Ric get bacon cheddar soup and gar gets a vegan thing. We eat and me and gar split a peach cobbler. The couples go their seperate ways for the night and me and gar go out on the balcony. (Ok btw they are like in college now like they are 22-23 I'm just too lazy to change the title, ps bbrae fans enjoy this next part) We look at the water and talk about the future. "Rachel", gar says. "Yeah", I say. "You know I will love you forever right?", he asks. "Yes, and you know the same thing goes for me right?", I ask. "Yeah", he says. He gets down on one knee but I dont even realize because I'm looking out on the water. "Rachel Jocelyn Roth will you marry me?", he says. I finally turn to see him and I just cover my mouth in utter shock. "Hell yes", I say. And he picks me up and we have a long sweet kiss. (Your welcome) He slides the ring on my finger and its beautiful. It has a black band and a 3 diamonds on it. The middle one is big and the right and left ones are smaller. We kiss again and I am just on cloud 9 right now. My life is a roller coaster that only goes up my friend. ( tfios reference!) We decide to all go back to the boys room and not tell anyone we wanna see if they can figure it out. We go in the boys room and they don't notice until we play a boys vs girls game and I high five jenny. Then she grabs my hand and squeals. She shows it to everyone else and they are in utter shock. At the end of the night we all sleep in the boys room and me and gar just cuddle up.


	16. Important Please Read

**Thank you everyone for the reviews... I enjoy constructive criticism so thanks for that ( not naming names). I have decided I am not going to write teen titans high any longer. I am not the best writer so please don't blame me I'm only in middle school. Thank you for your continued support and please read some of JulesFire's stories she is awesome! Farewell to all and happy new year!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Thank you all for the kind words and urging me to continue. I know they are not really in high school anymore but I have to continue, after all the show must go on! Heres chapter 16 enjoy!**

Gars POV

I wake up to no sooner seeing Rachel my beautiful bride to be awaking in my arms. "Hey beautiful", I say to her. She just chuckles and pecks me on the cheek. The others wake up soon after that and the girls go over to talk about dresses and all that other wedding crap. The boys and I turn on the TV and talk about what excursions we should book. We end up going to the lido deck (a/n funny story actually my dad kept saying let's go to the LIDO deck the whole cruise, I've been on 3 cruises oh the torture, anyway we had to limit how many times he could say it.) to get breakfast and we just walk around the boat. We get our bathing suits on and go to the water slides. This one slide scares the crap out of you! You go and stand on a board and when the lifeguard pulls the chain the board drops and you fall down! After that we just get some lunch and go relax in the cabin. Later that night, Rachel moves in to sleep next to me and we go to dinner. After dinner we go to the comedy club on the boat and pass out.

**Next chapter will be longer and better! They make their first stop in Cozumel, Mexico!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! The gang goes to Cozumel!**

Korys POV

We all wake up to the intercom saying that we have docked in cozumel. Apparently the boys planned the excursions so we have to wait to hear what the excursion is. We all decided we were just going to all sleep in the boys room so we just waited for them to tell us. 1,000,000 kisses and hugs later they told us. We were going on a hike to see Mayan ruins. We all got dressed, bathing suits under because swimming is applyed. We finally got off the boat and met up with our tour guide. We all got in a mini van and drove to our drop off spot. We hiked about 3 miles to the ruins and it was amazing! It was like all of this history placed right in front of us! I've always had a huge fondness for history so I have a feeling Richard picked this one out. ( keep on mind that she has a fondness towards history) Later in the tour we got to swim in a giant Mayan river. The water was so cold that when we got out Richard gave up his towel for me. Well, more like the miracle of the bribing force of kissing. We hiked back to the van and it dropped us off at a shopping area. We all got sombreros and we found this burrito/taco place to eat. We headed back to the boat and relaxed, then we ate dinner and crashed at the cabin.

**Next stop Belize! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Belize! A recreation of my excursion except the part where the van broke down and I was on the side of the road for 30 minutes in a foreign country! **

**R**achels POV

We wake up again to the intercom telling us we are in belize. We wake up and the boys told us the excursion. We are going zip lining and cave tubing! So yet again we get dressed for the day. We have to take a boat ride to the main land and I feel like I am going to puke. We finally get there and we meet our tour guide, Fernando. We get in a van to take us to the place and when we get there we put on our life jackets and get our intertubes. Its a bit of a hike but we make it and we flow into a cave while cave tubing! We turn our head lamps on and the stalagmites are amazing. "Hey rach, there is a waterfall at the end, we should totally kiss while going under", he whispers in my ear. I tell the other couples and we all agree to do it. We near the end and Kory and Richard are first, then Me and Gar, then Vic and Jenny. When we get some free time at the end to swim we all take a selfie and post it on our instagrams. We then change in dry clothes and get geared up to go zip lining. I will admit zip lining is fun yet utterly terrifying. We complete the course and we go back to the boat. We all have a nice night on the boat and we crash at the cabin.

**Next stop Roatan! Spoiler: underwater selfies are included!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Roatan! Again my excursion recreated.**

Jennys POV

That stupid intercom! Again! This excursion we are snorkeling in a coral reef. We get our bathing suits on and go meet the tour guide. We get on a boat and get on flippers, masks, snorkels, and lifevests. We jump off the boat and below us is this breathtaking coral reef. We have an underwater camera so we take pictures of the coral reef and selfies of the couples. (Told you there would be underwater selfies, PS shout out to aurora de Logan she is awesome!) Its an awesome snorkel trip and lunch is included. I get a pb and j sandwich, how authentic right? Then the couples split up for a while and have a romantic rest of the day on the beach. Then we get on the boat, eat dinner crash out at the cabin. The usual routine.

**Next Grand Cayman!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Grand Cayman!**

_Korys POV_

"Richard, Richard,...", I say to wake him up. "Kory? What's wrong?", he asks. "You know how Rachel and Garfield got engaged right?", I ask. "Yes, why?", he responds. "Well I was hoping I would be the one doing it this vacation but Gar had the same plans", he says. "Well, then yes.", I say and go back to sleep. He quickly slides a jewelry box in my hand and I put the ring on.

†††††††††

Soon after, I get all of the girls and go to the front of the boat with them. I tell them Richard proposed and they are happy for me. "Well, Gar and I want to enjoy being just engaged for a while so it looks like you still will be the first to get married.", Rachel says. We go back to the room to walk in on the boys talking too. We all roll our eyes and join them.

†††††††††

Later that morning we go and get breakfast and get dressed. Today we are playing with and feeding stingrays. We meet our instructor and head down to the beach. We get in the water with the stingrays and its so much fun! Later we get pina coladas and beers and walk back to the boat. We swim in the pool, eat dinner and crash. This cruise was great.

**The happy couples are going home. Please read the next chapter.**


	22. The End

**Hello my faithful fans and followers. I am ending the series here because I don't know what else to write. Thank you for all of your nice comments and have a great 2015! -JA13**


	23. for a person

**Okay, this is for a guest reviwer that has replied to me.**

**DONT WORRY! Its seriously not your fault for saying that. I wanted to be a better writer and I was on a bit of a writers block. SO DONT WORRY! -JA13**


End file.
